


鲛人骨

by Dudududu1121



Category: all毕
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudududu1121/pseuds/Dudududu1121
Summary: 邪恶混乱，纯属自嗨，欺负雯雯all向预警，不许骂我手机打字格式混乱，凑合看
Kudos: 2





	鲛人骨

**Author's Note:**

> 邪恶混乱，纯属自嗨，欺负雯雯  
> all向预警，不许骂我  
> 手机打字格式混乱，凑合看

永宁二十三年，这是我在这个码头待命的第四个年头。  
大海凶险，干的是真正卖命的买卖，肯出海的都是穷苦人家的孩子。  
人命贱，就格外不怕死，能为一个机会争得头破血流，眼睛充血突出，像豺狼。  
我不擅长打架，也得硬着头皮冲上去。我需要钱，我母亲还等着药救命。  
然后就是这么一个阴沉沉的下午，码头上来了一群不同寻常的人。  
他们全都骑着高头大马，领头之人着金色甲胄，身高八尺，威武得好似年画上的大将军。  
后来我才知道，别说画中的将军，就是真正的将军见了他，也要行叩拜的大礼。  
一名士兵下马，找来了管理苦役的工头。  
原来，有一艘船今夜就要出海，偏偏恰好死了个劳工，这才到码头来寻一名替补。  
那黑心老头知道他们不是平凡人物，忙不迭应下，哈腰点头地问：“您有什么要求没有。”  
“力气大，做事机灵的。”那人说，工头于是转过头朝跪在下面的我们呵道：“有没有自愿报名的！”  
劳役们面面相觑，一时间没有人敢说话。这出海是卖命不假，但是没有愿意真的送命。  
寻常老板见人做错了事，无非是几板子出气，可这群人不一样，人人佩着利剑大刀，万一有所得罪，还不得脖颈血祭刀。  
见迟迟无人响应，工头气急，挥着鞭子就要来抽人。就在这时，我心一横，站了起来，说：“我愿意去。”  
富贵险中求，我有自己的打算。为这样的贵人做事，酬劳自不会低。别人可以等下一个机会，可我等不起。  
那士兵上下打量我一番，嘀咕一句，“年纪太小了，”但他还是把我领到了那领头之人面前。  
那人骑在马上，太高大了，又逆着光，我看不清他的脸，只能感觉到他锐利的目光落在我的脸上。片刻，他说：“带上。”  
就这样，我成了这支队伍的一员。一人牵来了一匹马，问：“马会骑吧？”  
我忙点头，费劲地登上去。其他人向前走，我赶紧跟上。  
许多年没有骑马，我身处暴风雨一般颠簸，被马鞍硌得屁股生疼。  
不知道走了多久，周围的人渐渐变少，还过了几关岗台。直到我疑心已经要走出这巨大的码头了，前面的人才喊了停。  
我下了马，仍是跟在人们身后，临要上船了抬头一看，傻了眼。  
眼前这船厚甲重围，一条盘龙昂然船首，足有数层高度。这不是一条普通的船，这是一艘船舰，而且恐怕是一艘皇家战舰！  
我心下一沉，知道此番危险不是我能预料。但是开弓没有回头箭。  
我悄悄将手伸进里衣，握紧了母亲交给我的护身符，祈求先人保佑我平安。

这艘战舰的结构比我见过的任何船只都要复杂。  
我被打发到了甲板下一层，与其他十来人一起，负责拉住麻绳，助船长掌舵。  
船上除了士兵，还有好几十名劳工，都是比我大不了几岁的青壮年。  
劳工们每日同食同寝，人多嘴杂，我不多时就弄明白了许多事情。  
就像我所猜测的，这艘战舰是皇城里的天子派遣的，而那日的领头之人正是天子的第三子，桓王返程。  
而这时我还无法明白的是，在我眼中高高在上，人人倾羡，担任着指挥之职的桓王，其实在受到天子的惩罚。  
天子忌惮着他，忌惮着他毒蛇一样的眼神，猎豹一样的力量，独狼一样的心思，狮子一样的野心。  
所以他将他派到这片西海上，没有比这更凶险的地方。  
天子究竟想要什么？是希望他葬身海底，还是不过要打压他的气势？谁也不知道，或许就连天子自己也不知道。  
这一走就是许多个日月，战舰终日在海上漂泊，每半个月会有几艘船驶来，为战舰补充物资。  
每隔数天，这艘船上就会有新的收获。有的时候是稀罕的海兽，有的时候是通体血红的珊瑚树，在夜里发光的明珠。  
最惊人的一次，是桓王亲自带队，花费三天三夜，活捉了一条蛟龙。  
消息源源不断，从甲板一层层传下去。许多人拿借口，跑到甲板上看新鲜，唯独我整日埋头干活，并不关心。  
我只知道这是我的万幸，这艘战舰并不是要出征迎敌，而是要为皇帝收集奇珍异兽，做最盛大的寿礼。  
我度过了一段漫长乏味的日子，白日里拼命地拉住绳索，将手心的茧磨破了，又生出更厚的茧。到了夜里，战舰停摆，我们才得以休息。  
我睡在一条通铺上，周围鼾声如雷。我就趁这时候溜到甲板上，安静地欣赏那一轮明月。  
在来到船上的第四个月，我终于碰上了令我感兴趣的东西。  
消息传来是刚轮过一次班。我被换下来休息，抓紧时间准备吃饭。  
来送饭的小五将食物递给我，神秘兮兮地压低了音量，说：“你听说了吗，他们网住了一条鲛人。”  
“鲛人？”这下连我都忍不住惊奇了。  
“没错。这不，桓王此时也去了甲板，说是要活的。”小五说着，挑起担子，道，“走了啊，我溜上去看看。”  
我心不在焉地扒了几口饭，那鲛人的影子始终盘旋在我的脑海中。  
传闻里，鲛人能吐人言，擅纺织，歌喉过人，落泪成珠，离水则化出双腿，且各个都是一等一的美人。  
小时候，我家里还富庶，父亲常领我逛集市，曾遇到一个小商贩，推着一个大箱子。付一个铜板，就能看一眼“鲛人骨”。  
父亲带我看了，那的确是不属于从前任何生物的骨架。若是活的，又该是个什么样子？  
我终究没能按耐住自己的好奇心，捂住了肚子，装作腹痛难忍，向领班告假。  
我从未偷懒溜号过，领班不疑有他，很痛快地挥手放行了。  
我熟练地顺着后侧的小通道向上爬，一出来正碰上小五窝在一旁。  
我跟他打招呼，他没空搭理我，只叫：“快看，他们把鲛人捞上来了。”  
我急忙抬头，看到一个人形的生物被扔在了甲板上，让渔网死死缠住。我看清了，那果真是一条人身鱼尾的鲛人！  
士兵们很是警惕，牢抓着渔网，只见网里的东西挣扎一阵，动静小了下去，脱力地倒下。  
随着他的身体瘫倒，那条在阳光下粼粼闪光的水红色鱼尾居然真的慢慢开始化作人类的双腿。  
就在异变的同时，鲛人发出了痛苦的，悦耳的泣诉声。  
我能感受到他是痛苦的，但这痛苦竟是美的，一种古老的，奇特的音符，穿透一切，余音绕梁。他是在求救。他是在求救吗？  
这时候，桓王朝旁边的随从一挥手。几个士兵会意，立马抬起鲛人，将他搬到甲板下。  
一个士兵转向躲在角落看热闹的人们，凶巴巴地呵斥道：“看什么看，都去干活！”

在鲛人被捕捉到的第三日，我知道了他被关在哪里。  
这本是船上的机密，除了桓王和他的几名近卫没有人知道。但是我偏巧撞上了好运气。  
桓王要一个人照看鲛人，领班可怜我年纪小，就向桓王报上了我。  
就这样，我被调到了甲板下的第五层，负责看顾被关在一间密室中的鲛人，按时给他送上水和食物。  
要来到这间密室，需要通过重重暗门。我本以为鲛人也会像那条蛟龙一样，被关在水箱里，没想到密室布置得就像寻常的卧室，垂着数层薄纱，鲛人就以拥有双腿的形态生活在这里。  
房间内倒是摆放了一个木桶，但那是供鲛人洗浴的。我咂舌于这厢的奢侈。海上最珍贵的东西就是淡水。  
尽管人们都说鲛人能吐人言，我却没有听过他说话。  
我把食物摆到他面前，看着他一点点吃下去，再将空碗撤走。我偶尔也对他讲话，可他从不回应，只是沉默地出神。  
传闻没有错，他是我从未见过的美人。我的母亲年轻时也是远近闻名的美人，但他不一样，他的美是奇异的，异域的，流动性的。  
他的眼珠颜色很浅，是一种灰蓝，仿佛凌晨湖面上腾起的烟雾。  
一颗小小的泪痣点缀在他的眼睛边，为他脸上添一缕愁绪。  
他的嘴唇同样特别，唇角像猫一样翘起，不笑也是弯弯的。  
又是新的一天，我照例把餐食端给他，照例自顾自地说话。我说：“我叫明昊，你有名字吗？”  
“雯珺。”令我意想不到的是，他抬起头，回应了我。  
我瞪大了双眼，他似乎以为我没有听懂，想了想，有些费力地解释：“是美玉。”  
雯为纹花云彩，珺为温润美玉。即使是在人类中，这也是一个取得极美的名字。  
我忍不住问：“是谁给你起的名字？”  
他看着我，没有回答。  
我自知多言，尴尬地笑了笑，忙收拾了空盘子逃走了。  
过一会儿再来查看雯珺的情况时，他已经蜷缩着睡着了。我一时不知道该做什么，在房间里晃荡。  
在房间一角摆放着一个很大的柜子，掩映在朦胧的纱帘后。我好奇那里面有什么，凑过去打开了柜子，谁知柜子里空空如也。  
我有些失望，在柜子旁坐下。眼下起了些风浪，船身摇摇晃晃，我也泛起困意。  
担心被人发现，我看到那大柜子，灵机一动，干脆钻了进去，虚合上了门。

或许是因为船身的晃动，我的脑袋在柜子里磕了一下，将我撞醒了。  
虽然看不到外面的天色，但我直觉已经睡了很久，我暗道不妙，想要出去，却突然意识到有其他人在房间里。  
我屏住呼吸，小心地从柜缝中望出去，看到的竟然是桓王返程。  
他卸下了平日从不离身的铠甲，穿着一身常服。  
他坐在床上，雯珺就靠在他怀里。雯珺的衣衫本就单薄，此时更是半褪下去，下身不着寸缕。  
返程的手在他身下作乱。我猛然想起，鲛人多为双性，而雯珺的双腿间的确生长着一朵湿漉漉的花蕊。  
雯珺断断续续地呻吟着，返程的手指原本只在穴口徘徊，这时得寸进尺地向里面入侵。  
他的手指轻松地被吞了进去，雯珺无力地要推开他，返程趁机在花穴中搅动起来。只几下，那柔软的花心就让他奸开。  
雯珺的呻吟陡然拔高，绝望地望着上方。  
返程继续抠挖着，不多时，房间内就响起粘稠的水声。雯珺的声音染上哭腔，哀求：“求你……不要……”  
施虐那人自然不会听，相反，他发现了新的领地。他的手向上挪动一点，按住了那一粒小小的阴核，开始进攻。  
阴核迅速肿起来，充血发硬。淫液一股股被榨出来，沾湿了返程的手。  
雯珺的腿根发着抖，身体支撑不住往下滑。他咬着手：“啊……不要了……”  
返程没有理会，手上频率越来越快。雯珺终于受不了了，大腿抽搐起来。  
他哭喊着，花穴一阵剧烈的收缩，在返程手里潮吹了。  
我心如擂鼓，感觉到自己硬了，那根东西紧紧顶着裤裆的布料。  
随着最后一股淫液喷出，雯珺没有了力气，身体瘫软下来。返程偏在这时拽住他，不让他躺下。  
他用力掰开雯珺的腿，将他按在自己硕大的性器上。  
雯珺的穴口仍不住地收缩，他恐惧地摇着头，不肯坐下去，但是本就无力的双腿现在更是使不上一点劲。  
返程往上顶胯，坚硬的性器就重重磨过花心。雯珺腰一软，再也撑不住自己，整个人坐了下去。  
手指的粗细完全无法与真正的性器相比较。这根东西一下子顶进去，将他可怜的小穴胀满。  
雯珺失神地睁大双眼，一时间叫都叫不出来。返程没等他反应过来，开始蛮横地顶撞，雯珺凄惨地叫喊：“呃啊！啊……救命……啊！”  
经过几十下抽插，小穴就被操开了。雯珺控制不住地呻吟起来，同啪啪的水声应和。  
媚肉往里紧缩，拼命讨好着巨大的性器，啧啧地吮吸。返程凑到他耳边，故意羞辱他：“鲛人都这样淫荡吗？”  
雯珺羞耻地流着泪，花穴死绞住性器不放。返程耐心地顶住那一点磨，不顾人苦苦哀求。雯珺完全失控了，一股淫液从花心深处涌出来。他又一次高潮了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这故事的设定，恢弘庞大，然而写不写得出就是另一码事了  
> 310，设想中还会有410和太子承骏的戏份(没错，就是plss的那个  
> 


End file.
